The Story of Lovers
by damion-vincent
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are getting married. This is the story of there life together.
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only the plot.

Chapter 1- The Announcement

Beep. Beep! BEEP! The alarm clock of a blonde hair, blue eyed shinobi went of, getting louder and louder the more it was ignored.

"Shut up!", the boy said as he slammed his hand on the clock.

He looked down. Lying next to him on the bed was a dark haired kunoichi. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought.

This boy's name is Uzumaki, Naruto. It is his first time back in his village in three years. He had been training with his sensei, Jiraiya.

Naruto quietly slipped out of his bed, making sure not to wake his lover. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a black T-shirt and orange pants. As he got dressed he thought about his conversation with Hinata before they fell asleep.

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Hinata had just gone to bed. They were lying on the bed looking at one another. Naruto was the first to speak. "Hinata. You know I love you and would do __anything__ to make you happy. Right?"_

_"Hai, but why do you ask such a question that has such an obvious answer?"_

_"Because I don't want to move too fast in this relationship. Hinata, there is something I have to do now. Otherwise I may not get another chance."_

_"What is it Naruto?_

_He got out of bed, walked to his backpack and pulled out a small box. He walked back to Hinata and knelt down in front of her. "Hinata, will you marry me?"_

_She was speechless for a minute or two. "Yes, Naruto. I will marry you." And she started to cry._

_"Umm. Hinata? What's wrong?"_

_She dried her eyes."Nothing is wrong. I'm just really happy. You have no idea how long I've dreamed of you asking me that one question." And with that she pulled him up and onto the bed, on top of her. He smiled and kissed her passionatley before they fell asleep, her in his arms._

**End Flashback**

After getting dressed he walked into the living room. 'I wonder how many people are left from the party.' He walked through his house counting the people. 'One, two...three, four...five, six...seven, eight...nine, ten...eleven, twelve...thirteen. Someone is missing. Let's see. Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Gaara, Sakura, Lee, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi, and Kankuro. Wait. Where is Tsunade-baa-chan?' He walked through all the bedrooms, but did not see the Fifth Hokage. 'Where is that old lady? Did she go back to Hokage Tower?' He decided that must be it. "I need to start cooking for my guests." So Naruto walked into the kitchen. What he saw made him stop in his tracks and his mind go blank. Sitting at the table was a big-breasted, blonde woman. This isn't what made Naruto freeze. What did make him freeze was seeing this woman kissing a man with white hair. Whithout anymore hesitation, Naruto said loudly," Ero-sennin, Tsunade-baa-chan. Did I come in at a bad time?"

The two broke away with a suprised jerk. "Oh, Naruto! We were just...um..." Tsunade tried to explain.

"You don't need to get all nervous. I saw what you were doing with my own eyes." A big grin appeared on his face. He laughed and started cooking breakfast.

Ten minutes later the kitchen was full of people and the smell of food. "That was really good."

"It sure was. Naruto-kun, did you cook yourself?" Gaara asked.

"Hai!"

After eatting they talked about the Chunnin Exams, Naruto and Jiraiya's training, and other things. "Well Naruto, I hate to eat and run, but I've got to get back to my office. Arigato. Breakfast was good."

"You're welcome."

"Bye everyone."

They all told her bye. Naruto was the last to say it though. "Bye. Have a good day, Tsunade-baa-chan."

A vein pulsed in her forehead at the phrase "baa-chan", but then she and everyone else laughed before she left.

After the dishes were clean the group of shinobi moved into the living room. Naruto looked at Hinata. They had a silent agreement. Naruto stood up and cleared his throat to get the others' attention. He said, "Well, you all know about my relationship with Hinata. Last night we started talking and...well...Hinata and I are getting married."


	2. Chapter 2: Friendly Competition

Thanks for the reviews. In the last chapter Naruto just got back from training with Jiraiya. Since its his first day back in Konoha in three years, he threw a party. We see Gaara and his siblings because its time for the Chunnin Exams. I want to thank hibiki96. After reading your story I got to thinking and...I'm using a little of your story. Please don't get mad. I promise to give you credit when I use something. Well, on to chapter two!

Chapter 2- Friendly Competition

Everyone just sat there. "Naruto, that has to be your worst joke yet." Jiraiya said, hoping it was a joke.

"Hiashi-sama would never allow it!" Neji exclaimed

"This is no joke and Father already said it was okay. He likes Naruto and knows he would never let anything bad happen to me!" Hinata said with more force than she intended.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai, and Anko said in unison, "Congratulations! Have you decided when and where it will be, or who is invited, or if it will be a big wedding?"

"Uh...well we don't have all the details yet, but everyone in this room is invited and Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Gai-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, Hinata's family and some friends from other villages. As for the size of the wedding," Naruto looked at Hinata again. They had another silent agreement before Naruto said, "It will be a big wedding."

The girls pulled Hinata away from the others. They were going to help her plan. So the guys decided to walk around town for a while. They talked about the wedding, but not in great detail. They walked and talked all the way to the training grounds. When they got there, Naruto had a great idea. "I've got an idea. How about we have a small tournament between us guys. Well, just eight of us. Jiraiya-sama can be the referee. He's so much stronger than the rest of us, it wouldn't be a fair fight. Besides, there's no telling when I'll be able to train again." Naruto was almost pleading.

"Okay Naruto. You win." Kakashi said with a small laugh.

"There's one problem." Neji said. "How are we suppose to determine the order of battles?"

Jiraiya pulled out two sheets of paper. He wrote the numbers one through eight on one page, and an advancement tree on the other. He tore the numbers apart, shuffled them, and handed one to each person. "Okay. The first battle will be Hatake, Kakashi vs. Rock, Lee."

Kakashi and Lee walked to the center of the clearing and got into their fighting stances. Jiraiya had an idea. "Wait! I've got to do something first. Don't start until I get back." With that he vanished.

Everyone just looked at each other. Kakashi walked over to a tree and pulled out "Make-out Tactics" and began reading it. Twenty minutes went by before Jiraiya came back, but he wasn't alone. With him were the women they had left at Naruto's house. "I thought they might want to see their men in action," he said.

At the sight of Hinata, Naruto grew determined. He didn't want his lover to see him lose and think he was weak. "Can we get started already? I want to show everyone what I've learned and how much I impoved while we were training Ero-sennin."

"I told you not to call me that." Jiraiya muttered. "Okay. Kakashi, Lee you're up first. Begin!"

Lee started by running at Kakashi. "Konaha Whirlwind!" Kakashi blocked Lee's kick, grabbed his foot, and threw him in the opposite direction. Lee flipped in mid-air, landed on a tree and jumped down to the ground. "Looks like I need to remove these." He dropped his weights to the ground, leaving two five inch craters. He charged Kakashi, who had removed his headband from his eye. Kakashi did a handseal.

"Earth Style: Landslide Jutsu." Lee was caught off-guard by the flow of the mud and was stuck. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missle." Lee was hit with the mud bullets. "Head-hunter Jutsu." Kakashi pulled Lee down into the ground up to the neck.

"Lee us unable to continue. Kakashi moves on to the semi-finals." Jiraiya announced. "Next battle: Uzumaki, Naruto vs. Kankuro. Begin!"

Kankuro pulled out three scrolls and summoned Karasu, Kuroari, and Sanshouo. Karasu flew towards Naruto, spitting poison-smoke bombs. Naruto did a backflip out of the way. The bombs exploded right where Naruto had been seconds before. Naruto used the smoke to his advantage and used the Shadow Clone Jutsu. After doing that he did a set of handseals. "Dragon Fire Jutsu." The fire hit the poison gas and exploded. Karasu, who had been going through the smoke at the time, caught fire. Kankuro had to pull him back to keep him from burning. At that time Naruto hid in the hole that Kakashi had puller Lee into. After Kankuro had extinguished the fire on Karasu, he made Kuroari come up behind "Naruto", encasing him inside the puppet's body. Then Karasu's arms came off and impaled "Naruto's" legs. Kankuro didn't want to kill him, just to keep him from walking away. Suddenly smoke started pouring out of Kuroari's body. At the same time, the real Naruto jumped out of the hole. He did another set of handseals. "Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet." He drew the water needed from the mud that Kakashi had created. Naruto's attack was blocked by Sanshouo.

"Heh. Pretty good, Naruto, but not good enough."

From the trees Hinata cheered Naruto on. "Go Naruto. I know you can win!"

Naruto smiled, not taking his eyes off of Kankuro. He held his hand at waist level and focused his chakra into the palm of his hand. He then ran at Kankuro. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. The attack was blocked by Sanshouo, but the puppet was destroyed. Without hesitation, Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Instantly, seven Narutos appeared. Two of the clones took down Karasu and Kuroari. Without his puppets, Kankuro could no longer defend himself. One clone kicked Kankuro into the air, quickly following him. "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf."

Everyone was suprised, especially Lee, who was the only person that ever used that move, besides Sasuke.

"Barrage of Lions!" The clone did a series of kicks. The final kick drove Kankuro to the ground. As he bounced up from the impact, the clones and the real Naruto started their attack. "U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Barrage!" Naruto delivered the finishing blow to Kankuro.

"Kankuro is unable to continue. Naruto moves on to the semi-finals." Jiraiya announced.

Hinata ran up to Naruto and kissed him. "You were terrific Naruto."

"Thank you, Hinata. Sakura, can you go heal his wounds?"

"Hai, Naruto." She started the treatment.

"The next battle is Nara, Shikamaru vs. Subaku no Gaara. Begin!"

Gaara just stood there, waiting for Shikamaru to make his move. Shikamaru stood where he was, planning his moves.

Having decided what he was going to do, Shikamaru pulled out two kunai and threw them at Gaara. They exploded five inches in front of his face. When the smoke cleared, Shikamaru was no where in sight. Gaara and everyone else knew he was hiding behind a tree. A kunai whizzed by Gaara's head. Three more passed close to him and several more flew through the air in Gaara's direction, but not really aimed at him. "Your surrounded Garra. Those kunai have wires attached to them that will set off the explosive tags at your feet. You've lost. Shadow Possesion Jutsu." Shikamaru walked forward, making Gaara do the same. As soon as Gaara's body touched one of the wires, the tags exploded. When the smoke lifted all that was left where Gaara had been was a mound of sand.

"Actually, it is you that has lost. Sand Coffin!" Sand surrounded Shikamaru's body."Now I'll tell you how I won. While you were talking, I slipped sand behind you. When the tags exploded I let the Sand Armor be destroyed. Then I used a Substitution Jutsu, trading places with the sand behind you." Gaara then made the sand around Shikamaru place an incredable amount of pressure on him.

It was too much for Shikamaru. "I quit!"

"Shikamaru has given up. Gaara moves on to the semi-finals. The final match in the prelimanaries will be Sarutobi, Asuma vs. Hyuuga, Neji. Begin!"

"This will be over before you know it. Byakugan!" Asuma ran at Neji and attacked, but Neji countered. "8 Trigrams: Rotation!" Asuma was repelled by a wave of chakra. "8 Trigrams: 64 Palm Strike!" Neji attacked, hitting every one of Asuma's tenketsu.

"Asuma is unable to continue. Neji moves to the semi-finals."


	3. Chapter 3: Insight to Naruto's Past

"Semi-finalists, there will be a thirty minute break, then return here for the semi-final and final rounds." With that Jiraiya disappeared behind a cloud of smoke.

Naruto walked up to Hinata. "So Hinata, do you want to go get something to eat, or go home?"

She thought for a couple seconds, then replied," Let's go home. I've got something for you anyway." She smiled to herself. They had been together for about seven years. They spent the first few months of their relationship getting to know each other better. In that time, Naruto had bought her a house. Then he left with Jiraiya for five years. When he returned, they spent the following six months talking about what they would do. Then Jiraiya took him for another three years. He had been home for two days and they were engaged.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Naruto. He had spun her around so that they were face- to-face. He bent down and placed his lips over her's. After a couple minutes, Naruto broke the kiss and smiled at Hinata.

Naruto knew what Hinata wanted to give him, but he didn't want it. Not yet anyway. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment. "Baby, I know how much you want it, but I want to wait. Just for a little while. Okay?"

She pouted, but it only made her look more beautiful. She knew Naruto had his reasons, but she really wanted him.

"I promise to make it up to you."

She smiled and kissed him again. "You had better, otherwise I'll tell my father that you're cheateing on me with Sakura."

His face grew serious. "He would never believe that." His voice was not as sure as he wanted it to sound.

"If I make up a good enough story he will."

"You won't be able to tell him anything when you're tied to the bed." He smiled and picked her up. He ran to their house in five minutes. He opened the door, walked into the bedroom, and placed Hinata on the bed.

She pulled him down on top of her. She leaned forward a little and caught his lips with her own. She parted her lips and he, taking the hint, pushed his tongue into her mouth. He used his tongue to massage hers.

Naruto could feel her heart racing. It killed him not to go all the way, but he wouldn't allow himself to break his promise to himself. He wanted their first time together to be special. He broke the kiss. "Hinata, I'm sorry."

She looked at him lovingly. "Its okay. Now get some rest. You fight Kakashi next." She kissed him one final time before he fell asleep.

**Flashback**

_Naruto had just graduated from the Ninja Academy. It had taken him three tries, but he had finally managed it. "I never would have done it if I hadn't learned Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He walked out of the building and stopped dead, his smile dropping from his face like a ton of bricks. He had just seen the other graduates. They were talking with their parents._

_A single tear filled his eye. He was a Genin. That meant he was one step closer to his dream of becoming Hokage, but what did it matter? No one cared if he lived or died. Why would they even suggest he become the Hokage? His parents had been killed the night he was born so they couldn't be there to care what he did. _

_Naruto had never been told how his parents were killed, but he had figured it out on his own. The Kyuubi had killed his father and he, Naruto, had killed his mom at birth. That was the reason all the villagers hated him. They called him a demon because he killed his mom._

_Naruto walked away. He was going to go train until he collapsed. "What is my reason for living? No one in the village would notice if I died or left until they felt like beating me. Iruka-sensei would be happy that I'm not here to screw up, and old man Hokage wouldn't have to worry about me destroying anything." He stopped walking. "What do you want? I'm not bothering anyone."_

_"Oh. N-Naruto, I'm s-sorry. I j-just wanted to watch you." Hinata blushed, but because he had his back to her, Naruto didn't see. "N-Naruto, I w-would care. I've always cared."_

_"Hinata, don't stutter. You're voice is so much more beautiful without it." He turned and smiled at her."You shouldn't be around me. You might get into trouble with your father."_

_"I don't care. He can't control how I feel about you." She blushed at what she had just said._

_"What do you mean, Hinata?"_

_She looked at Naruto. She had just told him that she has feelings for him, why not tell him everything? "Naruto, I'm in love with you. I've loved you for so long that I can't recall when I actually realized that I have feelings for you." She had moved closer to him. They were face-to-face. "I've watched you. I guess you could say I' ve stalked you for years. Not once did I say anything because I thought you would get mad at me if you knew I followed your every move."_

_"I did notice you following me, but I thought you were spying on me for your father. Until now I thought I was hated by everyone in the village. I just assumed your father told you to follow me because I wouldn't find anything suspicious about someone my own age following me."_

_"My father never even mentioned your name."_

_"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for ignoring you for all these years. If I had known how you felt about me..." He trailed off._

_"Its okay, Naruto. I understand." Without saying a word she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She broke the kiss after a couple seconds. "Thank you, Naruto." She ran off._

**End Flashback**

Naruto woke up with Hinata in his arms. Someone was knocking at the door.

"I'll be right there!"

"Naruto, what's going on?"

He glanced at the clock. "I've got three minutes to get to the training ground!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the door, Hinata close behind.

He threw open the door and almost ran into Kiba. "Get out the way Kiba, I'm in a hurry!"

"Shut up! Jiraiya-sama told me to..." His words trailed off as Hinata ran out the house.

They made it just in time. "Naruto, you're cutting it close."

"Sorry, but I fell asleep."

"Right, well the semi-finals are about to get underway. Its Hatake, Kakashi vs. Uzumaki, Naruto in the first match. Second match is Subaku no Garra vs. Hyuuga, Neji. When you are ready, you may begin."


	4. Chapter 4: Opponents For The Final Round

Okay guys and girls. Thanks for the reviews. I know it's been a while since my last update, but I have been fighting with other projects and just haven't thought about this much. There are two of them that are completely unrelated to and manga. One is another love story about vampires, werewolves and human. The other is something I am trying to create based on my thirteen role play characters. Yes, thirteen. I am indeed a loser. Well, if any of you are interested and want to read my other stuff let me know at: vincent underscore damion at yahoo dot com. I am deeply sorry for having to spell it all out, but it will not, for whatever reason, let me put the email address.

From here on out my writing style will be different from my previous posts. I appreciate all positive feedback.

When we last left off there was a small tournament going on. This is because Naruto has just returned home and wants to show off his skills.

If anyone has any ideas on what should be in upcoming chapters please let me know.

Chapter Four: Opponents For The Final Round

Naruto and Kakashi step into the center of the makeshift battle ground. Everyone in the little group of people is quite. This is the first time master and pupil have faced off in years. A shiver goes through the group. The two that are about to battle bow to each other out of respect.

"It's been a while, Naruto," Kakashi says as he stands up again and moves into his fighting stance.

"Yes it has, Master." Naruto also gets into his stance. "So tell me. Are you going to read your perverted books this time?"

Kakashi smiles, crinkling his mask. "I don't think I can afford to do so this time, Naruto. You see, you have gotten a lot stronger in the time you have been away. In fact," he pushes up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye, "I am going to have to use this."

On the sidelines, Hinata smiles as the strength of her man is recognized. Sakura also smiles.

Without another word, Kakashi makes his move. He runs at his former pupil, quickly throwing a kunai, followed by a shuriken into the air. Naruto, who had jumped into the air to avoid the kunai, blocked the shuriken with his own kunai. He made a quick set of hand seals and used a fire jutsu, but Kakashi, thanks to the Sharingan, mimicked the attack with his renown speed and countered. After the two attacks disappeared it was quiet. Naruto had disappeared. Kakashi looked up, down, and in a circle, but the Maverick ninja of team Seven was nowhere to be seen.

"That's not nearly good enough," Kakashi comments. He uses an earth style jutsu and breaks the ground, revealing Naruto's hiding spot. Naruto throws a punch at his old master, but the blade to his throat from behind stops him. "You have lost already, Naruto. How disappointing."

"How many times do you have to be told not to underestimate me?" the clone asks as he strikes Kakashi's clone and the two vanish. At the same time, the real Kakashi is pulled into the ground by the real Naruto. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu. Learned it the first time you used it." He smiles, jumping away from Kakashi.

"Impressive. Truly impressive, but not nearly good enough." Kakashi pops out of the ground, but too late. Naruto is in the process of finishing another technique. The wind starts whipping furiously and swirls around Naruto, forming a miniature tornado. Kakashi shakes his head and uses another fire technique. The two collide and seem to battle against each other. The fire grows bigger as it is fed by the wind.

"You are too predictable, Master Kakashi." Kakashi tilts his head to the side in puzzlement. The wind grows stronger and the fire starts to diminish. "With fire and wind, it's give and take. If the fire is stronger then the wind will just be used as fuel, but if the wind is stronger then is will blow the fire out, or it can smother the fire." Kakashi's eyes, along with everyone else's that is in the clear, grow wide. No one, with the exception of Jiraiya, would have expected that from Naruto. In response to the growing tornado that is moving toward him, ripping the ground up as it goes, Kakashi's Sharingan changes its form. a little rift begins to open up, swallowing the technique.

Drained, Kakashi stumbles. "Okay Naruto. That technique is powerful, but it does a number on my body. I am afraid that this next move will have to be the all-or-nothing attack."

Naruto nods his head. He knows that because the Sharingan isn't a natural part of Kakashi's body it takes up a lot of chakra. But Kakashi is predictable.

Kakashi forms his seals and calls forth the Raikiri. Predictable. Naruto forms his seals as well. "Kaze no Yaiba." As Kakashi shoots forward to deliver the final blow, Naruto swings his wind blade in a horizontal arc, cutting Kakashi across the arms and chest. The 'Copy Ninja' falls forward, his technique ending.

Everything in the clearing is silent for a minute then Jiraiya calls an end to the match, declaring Naruto the winner. The medical ninja spring forward and immediately begin closing Kakashi's wounds.

After making sure the two combatants are healed Jiraiya calls Gaara and Neji forward. They bow, imitating the previous fighters, and Neji attacks first. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho." He starts of with this technique, hoping to win quickly, but every time he comes close to hitting, Gaara's Suna no Tate gets in the way and Neji is forced to retreat.

"Give up. Your attacks won't be able to reach me. We have two different fighting ranges and my defense keeps you from being able to hit me," Gaara tells his opponent. Neji refuses to listen and tries again.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho." But it is futile. He only achieves the same as his previous attack.

"This is fairly pointless. Suna Shuriken." The shuriken fly toward Neji.

"Hakkesho Kaiten." Using this skill Neji rejects the sand shuriken, but Gaara quickly counters.

"Suna Shigure." The shuriken break apart and starts bombing the spinning Neji, making contact just as he completes the rotation. "Sabaku Kyu." The raining sand begins to cover Neji, who struggles, trying to escape, but to no avail. "Sabaku Soso." Gaara uses this fatal technique, not to kill his opponent this time, but simply to incapacitate him. He presses the sand all over Neji's body then increases the pressure until Neji blacks out from the pain.

Jiraiya calls the match to an end, declaring Gaara the winner. "Now, in the final round it is Naruto vs. Gaara."

The two hosts look at one another and smile.


End file.
